Oh Death
by angelhamby931
Summary: My first Kenny x Death


"OH MY GOD HE KILLED KENNY!"

He didn't hear anything else after that, only the sound of silence was there; Darkness is all he can see, He felt numb and cold under what he could tell was the snow, that's when he felt it… an ice cold hand upon his cheek, the one touch could freeze the very soul but the dirty blond with closed eyes knew the touch by heart.

"It's time to wake up Kenny…."  
>It was a soft voice with no emotion what so ever, his deep blue eyes slowly opened everything seem to be a blur but soon he was met with a pair of black dark eyes searching down at him, It was a young woman no more than 18 years of age. She had long white hair that hung around her smooth heart shaped face with long white bangs that seemed to almost cover her dark eyes; her long slender legs seemed to catch the dirty blond's eye, Kenny let a smirk play across his face as he took note of how hot she looked.<p>

However the girl just glared down looking rather annoyed "so what was it this time?" She asked with a raised brow. Kenny only chuckled as he sat up pulling off his hood and shaking his dirty blond hair lose "Your Death, shouldn't you already know?"He asked in a cocky tone of voice, She only tighten her grip on her scythe which she held in her left hand but looked at him and watching him closely as he stood up " Well I am death and none can exile, I'll open the door to heaven or hell.. but in your chase you get to go back" she spoke looking to side , yes it was true Kenny would always go and it annoyed her to no end as she would half to see him again.

"nice outfit, looks sexy…but tell me why did you choose today to be sexy?" He started to wonder around her like a wolf that was about to eat his pay, Kenny took note of the small black hoodie she wore that covered her hands to which also covered her head making her fit the image of death and lastly she wore a small dark red skirt that didn't even go pass her knees she wore no shoes or socks even though it was as cold as ever. This was one of many reasons Death found Kenny annoying, He was perverted and always horny the stories were true he was truly the man whore of South Park.

"This is how I usually look…" she admitted, pulling at her hoodie trying to hide her flustering face, that's when she felt Kenny grab the end of her short red shirt and pulled it up just enough to see what she had underneath , white panties? Not bad he found himself thinking " Nice panties " He commented before receiving a slap to the face , " Come on just give me another day with you …oh death someone would pray and wait to send me back another day" He begged playfully, Death however blushed red " The children pray, the preacher preached , time and mercy is out of your reach …" she spoke in a cold tone, trying to scare him but it didn't work as Kenny got closer to her grabbing her small fame and pulling her close But this time he spoke softly into her ear " I'm not going anywhere sexy…" his voice had a hint husky in it.

She tried to pull away while she threaten him "I'll fix your feet til you can't walk, I'll lock your jaw til you can't talk! I'll close your eyes so you can't see, you have to go back-" Her voice and warnings are cut off by other's lips, Death meekly resisted at first, but as Kenny deepen the kiss, she finally gave in to the horny teen. Kenny was already thrusting his tounge in and out of Death's mouth as they held on to each other so close that not even air would be able to pass through them. Death held back a small moan as she felt Kenny's erection through his pants against the inside of her thigh. His hands were currently rubbing up and down her the sides of her small fame.

Her legs growing weak, she fell back pulling the dirty blond along with her; the two landing in the soft snow, Kenny still wasn't going to let her go as she pulled away from his mouth and started to attack his neck, sucking every inch with leaving small yet deep hickies, which caused a moan from the dirty blond which who just slid his hands from her hips to her ass as he dry humped up against her eagerly. " I didn't know you had it in you, Death …this…Kinky side" He chuckled as he heard a grunt from the white haired woman.

Death's cold heart was beating fast as she felt she too was getting horny and Kenny knew it as clear as day, He chuckled as he started to place his lips back on hers kissing her deep and long playing with her tongue but pulled away as he positioned himself between her legs, shoving up her dark blood colored skirt making Death's pale like skin turn crimson, as Kenny smirked and removed the white panties she wore, then captures her soft lips as he started to unzip his orange pants.

Death would lose her job if anyone knew but at the time, she did not care … because from the very bottom of her cold dead heart, she hated to say it but she loved it…

The two were patting as they laid on snow ground with only Kenny's hoodie covering them, but she finally sat up and started to get dressed so did the dirty blond. He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back "No wreath, no ruin, no silver, and no gold, nothing satisfies's me but your soul…." She spoke softly to him, holding on to him not wanting to leave him but it was her job and he would sooner or later… fade away and wake up back at South Park.

So she pulled away pointing a boney finger down a narrow path, Giving him the hint to where he must go. He didn't leave through, instead he took her ice cold hand and held it tightly "Oh death ….Let me stay just few more days?" He begged in sad tone.

Death had never in all her life half to make a choice Kenny, the boy that annoyed her but at the same time loved him for begin himself or Her Job the best thing that ever happen to her, It was this that lead her to meeting Kenny in the first place.

She closed her eyes thinking long and hard before finally giving her answer "One day, I'll just give you one day" she simply before walking away with the dirty blond.

A few days later …

Stan and the others were eating lunch, just another day in south park or as normal as gets in the town. Eric was making a comment about Kyle while Butters just sat there taking a sip of his milk while Kyle yelled at Eric.

"SHUT UP FAT ASS!"

"Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!"

Stan just rolled his eyes, That's when he notice the empty seat and realize Kenny was still dead, it was very odd for Kenny to be gone just a few days. Stan eyes finally light up "well speak of the devil …" he spoke mostly to himself, It was in fact Kenny who took a seat next to Stan and Kyle. "Did I miss anything?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"no more than usual …" He replied  
>Stan shrugged the day went on, he decided not to ask Kenny what took him so long to get back alive. However he had notice the dirty blond had a goofy smile that always seemed to be upon his lips, it was weird but didn't think much of it. Maybe he was just happy to be alive? Or maybe something more….<p> 


End file.
